To Hold the Flower
by Flame of Shadows
Summary: "Make sure you only touch the chain. As twisted as you have become, you are still a miko. I'd hate for you to suffer this fate, Kikyo. Kukuku." "I'm sure you would be devastated, hanyou."
1. Chapter 1

"**To Hold the Flower"**

Chapter One: The Journey

"I trust that you will be able to keep your end of the bargain?" the oily voice of Naraku questioned from the shadows.

"Of course," a cold, feminine voice replied. "The fool is entirely too trusting."

"Good. The seal will hold until it comes into direct contact with her miko powers," Naraku said, motioning towards the elaborately engraved box sitting on the pedestal. Torches lit the area, and the flames reflected off the box made it seem like it was glowing from within. It had taken him months to find the exact location of the artifact, but at last he had discovered it hidden deep within the cave complex that the two conspirators stood in now. "Make sure you only touch the chain. As twisted as you have become, you are still a miko. I'd hate for you to suffer this fate, Kikyo. Kukuku."

"I'm sure you would be devastated, hanyou."

Walking forward, the second shadowed figure picked up the box with delicate hands and studied it. It was small, but surprisingly heavy. Stylized dragons that some master smith had outlined in gold chased each other around the edges. In the center of the lid was a carving of a kneeling woman holding a glowing round object in her hands. Flames that had been outlined in red-gold were engulfing her, and her hair seemed to be blending with the fire. An enchanted lock held the box closed. It would take some time and a great deal of effort to open it. But, it would be worth it.

Holding it gingerly, Kikyo slipped it into her pack, which already contained the various ingredients that would be necessary to complete the spell needed to open the lock. Naraku had already explained what she would be up against long before they had even entered the caves, giving her time to prepare.

Ignoring the amused hanyou, Kikyo turned and prepared to leave, only to be stopped by Naraku.

"I have spent too much time and effort on finding the Tamashiino Henkan for you to fail, Kikyo," Naraku said, the threat plain in his voice. "Do not waste what I have spent, or else you will be going to Hell sooner then you planned." Nodding slightly, Kikyo exited the cavern, carefully following the twisting tunnels back up to the surface. As soon as she stepped into the sunlight, her soul collectors twined around her, lifting her into the sky. They carried her away from the cave, moving deeper into the ancient mountain range.

After an hour of travel, Kikyo signaled them to stop. Lowering her down onto a good sized ledge near the top of one of the peaks, the soul collectors released her and went off to look for the souls she would need to replace the energy she was going to use up.

Choosing a spot underneath a small, tough tree that grew up between the rocks, Kikyo knelt and removed her pack, placing it on the ground beside her. She took the box out and placed it in front of her with the lock facing forward. Then she got to work on the removing the ancient spell that held the box closed.

After hours of chanting, burning various herbs and waving a branch from a youkai tree, the spell was finally broken. Exhausted, Kikyo collapsed to the ground beside the box and waited for her soul collectors to return. She did not have long to wait. Soon she felt them approaching, and each held the glowing orb that was the soul of a woman. Her body absorbed them quickly, and she felt herself growing stronger.

All the souls absorbed, Kikyo pushed herself back up into a kneeling position and regarded the box before her. She cautiously reached one hand towards it, gripping the edge of the lid gingerly and opening it slowly. Unlike what she was expecting, there was no blast of power, and she could not sense anything from the artifact inside.

'_The seal is still strong, then,'_ she thought. _'Naraku was correct.'_

Kikyo reached into her haori and brought out a piece of violet silk. Unfolding it and laying it over one hand, she started reaching into the box when markings on the underside of the lid caught her attention.

"What is this?" she murmured. The writing was an older form of Japanese, but she could still make out what it said. It was a verse, maybe a warning of some kind.

"Dragon that Dances in Flame

Entranced by a Pure Heart

Sought to Hold the Flower

And Change it to a Star

Only to Lose it to Darkness,"

she read. "Hmmm. It must have something to do with the legend of the Tamashiino Henkan."

She mulled the verse over in her mind, but the legend was an ancient one, and not many people, human or youkai, even remembered what it was about. She had been surprised that Naraku even knew about the artifact, and believed the legend enough to spend time searching for it. She herself had only heard a couple vague hints and mentions of the Tamashiino Henkan when she was a young girl, and had not known what the artifact was supposed to be able to do until Naraku had told her. The warning, if it was one, was directed at the one that used the artifact, though, and since Kikyo had no plans to be the one who wore it she dismissed the verse from her mind.

Slowly reaching into the box, she held the chain attached to the artifact as if it were a snake that was threatening to strike. Lifting it up, she removed the artifact from its resting place and held it to eye level. The necklace of silver chain flowed over her fingers and her eyes followed it down to where the artifact hung suspended.

The orb, about the size of a marble, looked to be made of ruby until one noticed how the color shifted to gold as it turned in the sunlight. Silver wire was twined around it, holding it to the chain. It was beautiful. And, to those that wore it, deadly.

'_Or should I say, "life changing"?' S_miling softly, she carefully lowered the necklace onto the silk that she held, wrapping it up neatly. Placing it into her haori, she called to her soul collectors and once again they lifted her, and she disappeared into the distance.

○ ~ T.H.t.F ~ ○

"Hey guys! Breakfast is ready!" Kagome called cheerfully from the entrance to Kaede's hut.

"All right!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping down from the tree he had been sitting in. Shippo left the jacks that his adoptive mother had given him on the ground by the doorway and ran to Kagome, climbing up to sit on her shoulder. Chuckling, Kagome grabbed the little fox kit and began tickling him unmercifully. Shippo laughed and squirmed in her arms, trying to get away.

Sango and Miroku, who had been sitting together and enjoying the early morning sunlight, stood and started walking toward the hut. They smiled to see the young miko and the fox kit enjoying themselves. The group had returned to the village for a much needed rest after another long, unsuccessful search for Naraku. The only thing good that came from it was the addition of two more jewel shards to Kagome's small collection, bringing the total to five. The lack of success in the hunt for Naraku and the fact that Kikyo had joined the group a while back seemed to depress the naturally cheerful woman a bit.

Naraku's death was what everyone hoped for, but Kagome had decided that traveling back and forth between her time and the feudal era would be too dangerous until Naraku had been defeated. Sango still remembered the teary confessions and conversations that they had shared in the hot springs before Kagome made her decision.

Fearing that Naraku would somehow discover the well and be able to use it to affect the future, Kagome made one final trip home to say goodbye to her family and friends (Kagome told them that she was going to be travelling abroad for a while). When she returned to the feudal era, she sealed the well and discovered that Inuyasha had let Kikyo join them. That was three months ago.

Kagome had tried to make the best of things, but Kikyo didn't seem to want to have anything to do with her. Or anyone else besides Inuyasha, for that matter.

Going back inside the hut Kagome sat down against one wall, setting Shippo beside her, and waited for her friends to join her for breakfast. Kaede began filling bowls with rice porridge from the large pot on the fire in the center of the room, handing them out to the group as they filed into the hut. Glancing at the silent figure of Kikyo sitting in a shadowed corner, Kagome accepted her bowl with a soft thank you. They ate their meal in a peaceful silence for once, enjoying their down time.

Ever since she had joined the group, Kikyo would often go off on her own, sometimes for several days. The other miko had been gone for nearly a week this time, and had returned late last night looking as tired as Kagome had ever seen her.

'_If I ever tried to do that, Inuyasha would go ballistic,' _Kagome thought. After the first few time this happened, Kagome had asked the hanyou why he didn't stop her. "Kikyo's not weak," he replied. "We don't need to worry about her getting hurt like I know you would be." She had protested that she could take care of herself too, but Inuyasha just scoffed and said that Kikyo had much more control over her powers, and that Kagome would be useless as anything but a shard detector. "Kikyo's power would be a match for Naraku, if that coward would dare to show his face to us. She's doing all she can to find him. What are you doing about it?"

That had hurt, but Kagome understood what he was saying. Compared to Kikyo, Kagome had less power and very little control. She had been practicing and getting better, but it was difficult work, and Kaede could only do so much to help. She was old, and got tired easily, especially if she was using her miko powers. Kagome was not comfortable enough with the dead miko to ask for her help, either, so she had mostly been working on her own.

After breakfast, the group sat around and talked. "I don't understand why we haven't heard any new rumors about Naraku," Miroku said, sounding worried. "I fear that means he is hiding –"

"Of course he's hiding, monk!" Inuyasha spat out. "The bastard's always hiding!"

"Yes, but not for this long, Inuyasha!" Sango said. "We haven't seen any of his puppets or demons for over three months, now."

"And ye better be watching for something to happen. I think that was the monk's meaning, Inuyasha," Kaede fixed a one-eyed stare on the impatient hanyou.

"Yes, Kaede, that was what I was going to say," Miroku turned to Inuyasha, trying to reason with him. "Naraku wouldn't just vanish for no reason, Inuyasha."

"He's planning something again!" Shippo piped up, and Kirara mewed in agreement from her place on the demon slayer's lap.

"Then this would be a good time for us to make preparations," said a soft voice. The group started, whipping their heads around to look at the person they had nearly forgotten about. Kikyo walked forward slowly, staring at each of them in turn before focusing on the young miko leaning against the wall. "I wish to speak with you," was all she said before walking outside.

Confused, Kagome shared a glance with Sango before standing and following the older woman out of the hut. The rest of the group followed, curious to hear what the dead miko had in mind.

The two mikos regarded one another for a few moments before Kikyo spoke. "Your control over your power is lacking. I wish to take you to the Meisouno Tsurii, the Tree of Meditation." Kaede gasped, and Miroku straightened a bit in shock.

"The Tree is real?" Kaede asked her sister.

"Yes," Kikyo replied, nodding. "I have come across it in my travels. It will help Kagome gain control over her miko powers."

"What is this Tree, Kaede?" Sango asked. The old woman sighed. "It is a tree of great power, much like Goshinboku. Some say that those who meditate under its branches will experience enlightenment, and those with power will find balance and control that they did not have before. It would be good for ye, child," Kaede said, turning toward Kagome.

"Alright, then. Let's go!" Inuyasha shouted, ready to take off on another journey. _'He never could sit still for long,' _Kagome thought with a little giggle. "Okay! I'll do it!" she said out loud. "If it will help me with my powers, then I'm all for meditating under a tree!"

With that, everyone began moving back toward the hut, ready to begin preparing for the journey to the Tree of Meditation. Kaede stood and watched them all, pleased that they were excited and going on a journey that would be a happy one, for a change.

"This journey is for Kagome and myself. We go alone."

The quiet statement stopped the group in its tracks. "But Kikyo…" Inuyasha began, unable to believe his ears. Sango's protests were even louder. "I don't think so! Kagome is not going with you alone. Not with Naraku planning who-knows-what in his little hidey hole." Kagome may be able to forgive and forget past sins, but Sango remembered how Kikyo tried to kill the younger miko in the past. She was not going to allow her friend to go with the dead miko unprotected!

Ignoring the demon slayer, Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha and placed her hands on his arm. Looking up into his amber eyes, Kikyo said softly, "I wish to spend some time alone with Kagome, Inuyasha. It will help us understand each other more."

When Kagome heard that, happiness bubbled up in her chest, and she smiled brightly. Finally, Kikyo wanted to get to know her! Maybe all the awkwardness between them would disappear after this journey! She had given up on Inuyasha soon after she had returned to the feudal era and seen how the couple had acted toward each other. They deserved happiness, and her love had long since been turning into something different from what was found between lovers. Kagome loved him as a brother, and she considered Miroku to be another brother and Sango to be the sister that she never had.

They were her family, now, one that she had found on her journey through the feudal era. Kagome even felt closer to Sesshomaru than ever before, since he had taken to visiting their group now and again on their travels. He never stayed for long, since Inuyasha was still in the habit of trying to kill him whenever they met, but he would allow his young ward Rin to stay with them for a day or so and play with Shippo. Kagome had spent time with the daiyoukai, away from the rest of the group and, like Rin, he had allowed her to see another side of him, one that he hid from the rest of the world.

She actually felt grateful toward Mistress Centipede for pulling her through the well and opening the door to a whole new life of adventure. It was true that she missed her family, but she would see them again after Naraku was defeated. If traveling to the Tree of Meditation alone with Kikyo would bring that into reality sooner, then so be it. Besides, she was never one to hold a grudge, and since Kikyo wanted to start over again with their relationship, she would happily meet her halfway.

She stepped forward to end the argument before it could really begin.

"I'll go with her, guys. It'll be good for us all, I can feel it."

"Are ye sure, child?" Kaede asked gently. Kagome nodded, determined not to show any weakness in front of Kikyo. Sango started to argue again, but her words died on her lips when she saw the look on Kagome's face. She looked happier then she had in a while, and if this trip meant so much to her, then how could she refuse to allow her to go?

Sighing, Sango gave in and went to stand by Miroku's side. She was still worried, though, and Miroku put an arm around her shoulders in comfort. He shared her fears, but knew that Kagome had already made her decision.

Shippo was worried as well. He didn't like the older woman, who he thought was cold and cruel, unlike Kagome. Kirara twined herself around the young miko's ankles as the fox kit climbed up onto her shoulder. "I don't want you to go, Okaasan. I'll miss you!"

Kagome looked into the tear-filled green eyes of her son, and her heart ached for him. He had lost so much, and the thought of being separated from her, his adoptive mother, even for a few days made him so sad and lonely.

"I'll miss you, too, Shippo," she murmured. "But I have to go. If I can gain more control over my powers then I'll be able to do more in the fight against Naraku."

Plucking him from her shoulder, she nuzzled him, a youkai gesture of affection. "I'll be back soon, and stronger than ever before! I promise." Blinking back tears and sniffling, Shippo returned the nuzzle and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, burying his face into her neck. "Okay, Okaasan," he said softly.

Now only Inuyasha was still against the plan, but before he could say anything, Kikyo spoke up.

"The journey will not be a long one. We will be gone for four days, at the most."

"Four days!" Inuyasha yelled. "I don't think so! What if something happens while you're gone? You expect me to just sit around here and wait for you?"

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said softly. "The Tree is only about a day's journey from here at your speed. If something happens, or if we need your help, you'll be able to sense us and come."

"Keh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms, grumbling. "Fine, you can go. Be back in four days!" With that, he ran off and leapt up into a tree.

Almost squealing with excitement, Kagome raced back into Kaede's hut to get ready. Since they were going to be working on her miko powers, she decided to change into the traditional miko clothes. Moving behind a screen, she slipped out of the kimono that she had been wearing and slipped on a dark blue hakama and a white haori. They had been a gift from Sesshomaru, who had told her that since she was a miko, then she should dress like one. Then, Kagome began packing her trusty yellow backpack. She put in another set of miko clothes and a couple kimonos that would be good for everyday wear. She also added in other essentials, like bathing and medicinal herbs and other medical supplies. Foodstuffs were added in, and some other things.

After a momentary debate with herself, Kagome placed the small glass jar that held the jewel shards they had collected into the small front pocket. She knew that they would probably attract trouble, but they always did and she would much rather have to deal with whatever came herself than leave her problems to her friends.

Kikyo had entered the hut as she was changing, and packed her own bag. Soon they had gathered their bows and two quivers of arrows and were ready to leave. The two mikos exited the hut and said their goodbyes to their friends as soul collectors began appearing, gathering together in the air over the hut.

Looking up at them, Kagome shivered, realizing that they would be carried to their destination by the beautiful yet slightly creepy creatures. At a gesture from Kikyo, the soul collectors descended and wrapped themselves around them, lifting them into the air with ease. Kagome grabbed hold of the one that had wrapped around her middle, providing a kind of seat that she could sit on comfortably, and tried not to look nervous. Kikyo just smiled serenely.

**A/N:** My muse kind of ran away with me on this one, but I've been enjoying the ride! I'd love to hear what you think about this one. The next chapter is already written and should be up in a couple days. Please R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I'm only going to say this once, I do not own Inuyasha. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, including Sesshomaru. *sobs*

"**To Hold the Flower"**

Chapter 2: Transformations and Realizations

They had been flying for hours, returning to the ground a few times to take breaks and eat the midday meal, and the sun was beginning to set when they entered a forest covered mountain range. Kagome, who had been almost lulled to sleep by the peaceful flight and the graceful movements of the creatures carrying them, started into wakefulness as they began to descend. Excited, she scanned the ground below, trying to get a glimpse of the Tree of Meditation. All she could see were the tops of trees, rocky outcrops and a few clearings. It was for one of these clearings that they were headed.

'_I guess we wouldn't be able to recognize one tree from all the others when we're way up here,' _Kagome reasoned.

As soon as their feet touched the ground, the soul collectors released them and disappeared into the forest.

"Where are they going? Are we near the Tree of Meditation?"

"No, we are not there yet," Kikyo replied. "It is nearby, though, and they will soon return to take us the rest of the way."

"Oh," Kagome faced the older woman curiously, setting her backpack and weapon on the ground at her feet. "Why have we stopped here then? I don't need a break, and if we're close, shouldn't we have continued on?"

"I asked them to set us down here. I wanted to be able to speak with you before we arrived at the Tree."

Kikyo moved forward until she was standing in front of Kagome. Pausing, she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and looking straight into Kagome's own.

"I am sorry for all I have done to you, Kagome. I know that we have not exactly been friends ever since I was brought back. I was jealous of you, who held most of my soul as well as the heart of the man that I had loved in life. I now accept that what had happened in the past was Naraku's doing, and that no good will come from remaining enemies. I hope that we can begin to understand one another better, and become allies, if not friends."

Kagome was silent through this whole speech, which was the most that she had ever heard Kikyo speak at one time. She was happy to hear those words, her heart singing within her chest, knowing that it took a lot of courage for the proud woman to speak them.

"Do you accept my apology?"

Smiling broadly, Kagome flung her arms around the older miko, squealing. "Of course I do! I've always wanted to be friends, Kikyo, but you seemed to want to keep your distance."

Pulling back from the hug, Kikyo returned the smile. "I'm glad. Now, I have something that I want to give you."

Reaching into her haori, Kikyo pulled out something wrapped in violet silk. "You don't have to give me anything, Kikyo," Kagome protested, shaking her head and waving her hands in front of herself. "Really! I don't need anything to accept you as a friend."

"I insist. It is a gift that took me a lot of effort to find for you," Kikyo took one of Kagome's hands and pressed the package into it. "I wanted to give you the perfect gift to celebrate the start of our new relationship."

Kagome's expression softened, and she unwrapped the silk covering. Gasping, she held up the necklace by its silver chain, staring at the color-shifting orb hanging from it. "I can't—" Kagome stopped, seeing Kikyo's face fall.

"Oh. Umm, it's beautiful, Kikyo. Thank you." Kagome couldn't refuse the gift that Kikyo had obviously spent a lot of money on. It would be rude, and may ruin their chances of becoming friends. She only hoped that she would be able to find something that could compare to give Kikyo in return.

"Here. Let me put it on you." Stepping forward, Kikyo carefully took the silver chain from Kagome's fingers and undid the clasp. Reaching around Kagome's neck and underneath her hair, she redid the chain and stepped back. The orb rested on the front of Kagome's haori, and the young miko stared down at it, mesmerized by how it shifted from crimson to gold and back again.

"Perhaps you should tuck it under your haori. That way it will be safe and hidden."

Snapping out of her trance, Kagome blinked at her, slowly processing what she had said. "Oh! Of course. Wouldn't want to advertise to any bandits or anything, right?"

Nodding, Kikyo moved back and watched as Kagome plucked up the chain and dropped the orb into her haori, where it lay nestled between her breasts.

"Thank you, Kikyo. I—" Anything else she was going to say was cut off as the orb suddenly grew red hot against her skin. Gasping with pain, Kagome clutched at her chest and fell to her knees. The orb began to glow with a red light, engulfing her, and she curled in on herself as the Tamashiino Henkan's seal was released.

Massive amounts of power poured from the orb, and flames erupted seemingly out of nowhere to wrap around her. She felt as if her whole body was being torn apart from the inside out, and her chest burned as if lava was being poured into it from the orb. In an effort to rid herself of the pain, Kagome tried to rip the necklace from around her neck, but the chain was no longer there. Another wave of unimaginable pain shot through her chest, and her miko powers flared, only to be answered by another surge of power from the orb. It was as if her very soul was being torn in half.

Collapsing to the ground, she reached toward Kikyo, silently pleading with her to help, to stop whatever was happening. The dead miko just laughed cruelly.

"I truly am sorry for my past actions, Kagome, for you are still alive. You have no place in this world. You are my copy, and I am the original. You do not belong. Disappear."

Tears streamed down Kagome's face at the pain and the betrayal, and another type of pain twisted into her heart. The cold woman stood and watched as the compassionate young miko was fully engulfed in a vortex of flames, disappearing from view.

Inside the vortex, Kagome was barely holding on to consciousness. The pain was intense and overpowering, and the orb continued to pour power into her body. It felt like it was taking over, melting her very bones and changing her into a being of pure power. Finally, it was too much. Kagome threw back her head and screamed, falling into darkness and relief from the pain.

In response to her pain and the power from the orb, Kagome's own powers erupted from her body, hitting the vortex and sending it spinning out of control. The powers combined, causing the vortex to increase in size exponentially. Whips of power lashed out, incinerating trees on contact and turning the ground to rubble.

Realizing the danger, Kikyo put up a barrier and called the soul collectors to her. Something erupted from the vortex, slamming into the barrier and smashing through it easily. Even though she could not feel pain, being made of clay, bones and graveyard soil, Kikyo could still feel the blow that slammed into her lower body, throwing her far into the forest.

She lay there, gasping for breath as the souls of the dead floated upwards from her body. She had taken major damage from the attack. Her right hip and leg were gone, and cracks ran over her skin. Part of her left leg was gone, as well. Finally the soul collectors appeared and picked her up carefully, taking her away from the area.

Looking over her shoulder, she watched as a massive explosion of power erupted from where Kagome had been. Anything in its path was destroyed.

○ ~ T.H.t.F ~ ○

Shockwaves from the eruption spread out far across the land. It sent most into hiding, but a strong, brave few headed toward it, sensing a threat or an opportunity to become stronger.

Naraku could barely contain his delight as he watched his plan be put into motion through Kanna's mirror. The power released from the Tamashiino Henkan sent a tendril of fear into his heart, but he ignored it. He could not wait to see what happens next! The orb would force his annoying enemies to fight each other, and would break apart their alliance so that they wouldn't be a threat to him any longer. Of course, the Tamashiino Henkan is a serious threat in and of itself, but Naraku had a few tricks up his sleeves if anything started to go wrong.

The spider hanyou was not one to rely on one plan entirely, after all. Not without anticipating the flaws within it, anyway. Though this one would certainly provide him with plenty of entertainment even if it didn't go exactly as he planned it.

○ ~ T.H.t.F ~ ○

Inuyasha nearly fell out of his tree when the waves of power washed over him. "What the HELL was THAT?"

The others poured out of the hut, shocked out of their sleep and confused, but ready to fight. Shippo and Kirara trembled in Sango's arms, nearly frozen in fear. They all focused their attention in the direction that they had sensed the power come from. They faced a distant mountain range, which they had watched Kikyo and Kagome head towards that morning.

"That came from where Kagome was supposed to be," Sango whispered. "Okaasan!" Shippo wailed.

"SHIT! I knew it was a bad idea to let them go off alone!" Inuyasha gripped Tessaiga's sheathe.

"She may be needing your help," Kaede emerged from the hut slowly, rubbing her chest with one hand. "Ye should go to her."

The group rushed to get ready, and in no time was on the move. Sango, Miroku and Shippo rode Kirara while Inuyasha ran beneath them at his fastest pace.

On the far side of his lands, Sesshomaru stood and faced the power surge. As it died down soon after it erupted, the great daiyoukai did not consider it to be an immediate threat. However, it was an extremely powerful force that was in his lands, as well as being in the direction of a certain village, and needed to be investigated. Waking his companions, Sesshomaru gathered his cloud beneath his feet and set off, with Jaken and Rin (who soon fell asleep again) following on Ah-Un.

○ ~ T.H.t.F ~ ○

Slowly, Kagome's consciousness floated upwards from the darkness. However, with a return to consciousness came a return to pain. It still racked her body, and her soul still felt like it was being torn in two. She could feel a strange power inside of her, vying for control and battling with her miko powers. Her aura spiked and wavered in response. There was an intense burning sensation coming from the center of her chest.

Opening her eyes, Kagome stared out at her surroundings, blinking until her eyes could focus. Amazed at the destruction around her, Kagome barely noticed that her vision was more acute than normal, and that she could see perfectly well even though the sun had not come up yet. Also, there seemed to be a strange blank space directly in front of her face.

Willing herself to move through the pain, she shifted her arm to try and ease the pain on her chest. As her arm moved into her field of vision, however, she froze. Instead of a slender limb covered in pale skin, she saw a stout leg covered in a scaled hide. Instead of a delicate hand, fingers and blunt fingernails, she saw a massive paw, and strong toes tipped with long, razor sharp claws. A tattered tuft of dull black fur encircled her wrist, and another covered her elbow and extended halfway down her foreleg.

Shifting her head as quickly as she could, she looked at her other arm. It was the same. Raising her head, she turned it, realizing that her neck had lengthened. She studied her body with growing horror. A long, serpentine torso, with a mane of the same black fur on her legs running down the spine, widened into hips, where a pair of stout, clawed back legs were attached, and then shifted gracefully to the slowly tapering length of her tail. The fur ran partway down its length. Her body was covered in ragged scales the color of tarnished bronze.

She was a dragon.

Pain momentarily forgotten as panic set in, Kagome pushed herself to her feet, or at least tried to. Her new body couldn't stand on two legs, and she fell back to the ground, which shook with the impact.

She tried again, and this time stood shakily on all fours. She was weak, and still in pain, though the pain in her body was slowly receding. The pain on her chest and in her soul still remained, though, and increased in intensity at her panicked reaction.

Reaching up, she touched her chest with one clawed foot, and felt something that wasn't scales. By tilting her head to the side, Kagome was able to see what it was. The orb that had been on the necklace that Kikyo had given her had grown in size, reaching a diameter about the same as a man's hand, though it looked small on her huge body. It was still crimson in color, and as she watched gold shimmered across its surface. A ragged edged scar encircled it, showing where the orb had been melded with her body.

The sight of that orb enforced her growing realization that the necklace was what had done this to her, had transformed her, and that Kikyo was the one who had given it to her. Unconsciously, her claws clenched her chest, cutting through the scales and drawing blood, new pains that merged with the burn of the orb.

Kagome had been turned into a dragon youkai, and as she stood there, anger at the betrayal rising in her body, she felt the youkai power now within her try and take over her mind. Red flames and blue lightning bolts of power chased each other across her hide, visual signs of the power struggle within. She shuddered at the sensation, and let out a low growl. She could feel her consciousness slipping away, and her vision began to change as her eyes bled red.

Kagome struggled to hold onto her control, and drew a deep breath to try and calm herself. Unfortunately, her new sense of smell was overwhelmingly powerful, and as the combined scents of smoke, the forest around her and the various animals within it reached her nose, the shock of it all and the strong urge to feed that arose hit her mind hard. Kagome slipped under the dark wave that rose within her consciousness, and the dragon took over.

_**Prey.**_

It rose into the air and shot off, ready to hunt and kill and feed on the blood and flesh of living creatures.

○ ~ T.H.t.F ~ ○

The sun was just beginning to rise when the group neared the foothills of the mountains. They had been traveling at a fast pace through the night, and they were tiring. Their speed slowed. Not only did they need to try and rest before they reached their destination, but they also had to try and pinpoint the source of the power they had sensed.

"Feel anything?" Sango shouted to her companions over the wind.

Miroku, who was riding behind her on Kirara, focused his senses. "I feel something, but I can't tell what it is exactly. It is strong, though."

"Feels like youkai, to me," Inuyasha called up from below. "But there's something else."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. It's kinda like miko powers, but it's all jumbled together. Hard to get a good sense of it."

"I feel that too," Shippo piped up from Sango's arms. "The powers are all messed up."

Sango pondered that for a moment. She could sense youkai a little, but had nowhere near the talent for feeling auras that the others had. Now she wished with all her heart that she shared their senses. '_Maybe Kagome and Kikyo are fighting the youkai and their powers are mixing together with the distance,' _Sango thought. Somehow she didn't think that was the case.

Leaning over Kirara's side, Miroku shouted down at Inuyasha. "Do you smell the girls? They probably passed this way."

"I smell them, but it's really faint. They didn't travel on the ground, you know. Kirara could probably track them better from up there." He got a roar in reply, and Kirara shifted in the air, moving from side to side in an effort to find their scent.

Roaring in triumph, Kirara shot forward, following the scent trail that hung in the early morning air. With a muffled curse, Inuyasha increased his speed and let the fire neko lead the way.

○ ~ T.H.t.F ~ ○

The soft rays of the rising sun appeared slowly over the mountains, reflecting off scales and pools of blood. Once again Kagome had control over her new body, and she stared down at the remains of her meal. A whole herd of deer had died beneath her claws.

A forked tongue flicked out, licking scaly lips stained with blood. Shuddering, Kagome shrunk farther back in her mind, giving more control over to the dragon. Rumbling with satisfaction, the dragon soon had its face and claws licked clean.

It turned its head and surveyed its surroundings. Its new territory. Sensing an intrusion, blood red eyes with golden pupils flashed back in the direction of the destroyed area that they had awoken in.

A soul collector flew gracefully over the rubble, twisting and turning in the air as it searched for something on the ground.

The sight of the creature brought vague feelings of revulsion, anger and betrayal to the surface of the dragon's mind. As it watched, the soul collector caught sight of what it sought and moved to pick it up.

A feeling of horror rippled through the dragon, sent from Kagome's consciousness. Next came urgency. They had to stop it! Ignoring those feelings, the dragon focused on the anger. This intruder was trying to take something of theirs, something that belonged to them.

_**Mine!**_

With a roar, the dragon launched itself toward the soul collector. Arrowing down to the ground inside the destroyed area, the dragon opened its jaws and unleashed a blast of fire. Disintegrating into ashes in seconds, the soul collector was no more. Snorting, the dragon lowered itself to the ground and with one huge claw reached for the item that the soul collector was after.

A tiny jar filled with glistening shards that radiated power was pulled from the ashes that covered the ground and towards the dragon's chest. Both the miko and the dragon were content to lay there and gaze down at it, resting on the ground between their massive paws.

○ ~ T.H.t.F ~ ○

"I smell smoke and blood!" Inuyasha cried up to his companions, leaping forward to run up the side of the mountain in front of them.

The others looked forward, and though they couldn't see any smoke rising, they could just get a whiff of it on the wind.

Suddenly, a roar echoed through the mountains.

"That came from over there!" Sango pointed to a twin-topped peak off to the left of them. "Kirara, let's get Inuyasha!"

Roaring, the fire neko swooped down, and Inuyasha leapt up onto her back behind Miroku. Flying up into the air once more, Kirara hurried toward the mountain.

Soon they were moving between the two mountaintops, and they paused to take in what they saw. An enormous rough circle of bare rock and rubble, surrounded by what had once been a healthy forest, now reduced to splinters, lay before them. Several mountains had been leveled by whatever had caused the blast. Ash covered the area, stirring in the wind. The sheer size of the destruction and the power that had to have caused it amazed them all, but what they saw within it sent all other thoughts from their minds.

Laying in the rubble and ashes was an immense dragon youkai. It was an ugly creature rivaling a mountain in size, the color of tarnished bronze with ragged scales and tattered, dull black fur, but they could feel that it was incredibly powerful. As they studied it, they could see crimson flames and flashes of blue energy running across its hide, sending shudders along its frame.

Its horned head was lowered, blood red eyes focused on something between its paws, and it ignored their presence.

'_Could Kagome have been fighting THAT?' _Sango wondered in awe and concern. _'I don't think even Sesshomaru could defeat that monster!' _

Inuyasha growled, his eyes bleeding red and his right hand gripping Tessaiga's hilt. "That thing smells like Kagome's blood!"

Shock and anger ran through the group as they realized what that meant. Sango's fears had been true. Their friend Kagome had fought this youkai, and had been hurt by it, maybe even killed! There was no sign of either miko, and the dragon did not seem to have any injuries besides a few cuts on its chest.

Kirara moved closer to the ground, and Inuyasha leapt off and charged forward, drawing Tessaiga. Sango took the Hiraikotsu from her back, and sent Kirara back up into the air, circling toward the dragon. Miroku readied his sutras, though something felt off to him about this youkai.

○ ~ T.H.t.F ~ ○

Kagome was struggling to regain control over the dragon when she sensed her friends approaching. Caught up in their inner battle, the miko had not noticed their arrival, and the dragon had ignored them as not being a threat. Fear for her friends' safety gave Kagome more strength, and she pushed the dragon back into the recesses of her mind. She could feel it hovering, growling in anger and ready to take back control whenever her concentration slipped.

Turning gold eyes with blue rimmed pupils toward her friends, she was surprised to see them charging straight forward. Then she remembered what had happened, and she couldn't believe her own stupidity. _'Of course they don't realize it's me! I got turned into a dragon, for crying out loud!'_

Standing, she carefully flicked the jar of jewel shards in their direction. Maybe if they saw that she had the jar and was giving it to them without a fight they'd stop and listen to her. Could she even speak in this form?

Willing to try, she opened her jaws and said, "Inuyasha! Guys! It's me, Kagome!" Or at least, that's what she tried to say. Instead, she gave a growling roar that sent vibrations through the ground at her feet.

Inuyasha saw a glint as something small was sent toward him with a flick of the dragon's claw. Enraged, he recognized the jar that Kagome kept the jewel shards in, and heard the dragon's roar. To him, it was as if it was saying that it had killed the two women that he loved, and all it got out of it was something that it saw as useless. He could feel his blood boiling as his youkai half tried to take over.

Sango also recognized the jewel shard container, and her heart broke as she realized that the woman that she had come to love as a sister was most likely dead.

"Hiraikotsu!" she cried, sending the demon slaying weapon hurtling toward the dragon's neck. Almost at the same time, Inuyasha swung the Tessaiga and unleashed the Kaze no Kizu.

Kagome was frozen in horror as her friends began the attack, and the dragon took the opportunity to try and take over. Struggling to hold it back and avoid the attacks at the same time, Kagome moved too slowly.

The Hiraikotsu hit the side of her neck, bouncing off the scales without doing any damage, and Sango swooped off on Kirara to retrieve it as the Kaze no Kizu slammed into Kagome's chest. The energy wave rushed over her scales, and she roared in pain as it cut gashes into her chest and shoulder.

○ ~ T.H.t.F ~ ○

Sesshomaru arrived on the scene just as the attack hit the dragon his idiotic half-brother and his companions were fighting. Descending to land on one of the surrounding peaks, he dismissed his youkai cloud and studied the figures below him. So this dragon youkai was the source of the power he had felt. He absently wondered why the hanyou's pack would be here fighting it and where the little miko was, but then the wind shifted, blowing towards him from across the battle field. Scenting Kagome's blood, his eyes began to bleed red.

"Jaken, stay here with Rin and Ah-Un. Protect her with your life," he growled, then drew Tokijin and leapt off toward the battle.

○ ~ T.H.t.F ~ ○

Kagome was losing the struggle to control the dragon, and it began to attack the insolent creatures that had dared to harm it. It would crush them to the ground, and burn them to ashes! She no longer knew what was happening around her, trapped in the darkness of the dragon's mind and drowning in its anger. Trying to keep her friends from getting killed, Kagome pushed against the dragon's overwhelming will, and was somehow able to keep its movements mostly defensive.

The dragon's jaws opened and unleashed an arc of flame that cut off Inuyasha's charge. When the hanyou leapt over the barrier, prepared to send off another Kaze no Kizu, a horned head slammed into him, sending him crashing into the ground.

Hiraikotsu flew in once more, this time hitting right in front of its eye, throwing the dragon's head to the side slightly and distracting it from the stunned hanyou. With a snarl, it sent its tail whipping upwards, hitting the fire neko with a glancing blow and sending her tumbling through the air. Sango and Miroku barely hung on, but Shippo was flung free.

Righting herself, Kirara shot downwards at an angle, and the fox kit was grabbed by Miroku. As the fire neko chased after the Hiraikotsu once more, another energy wave hit the side of the dragon, sending it stumbling to the ground, shrieking in pain.

From his vantage point on top of Kirara, Miroku watched as Sesshomaru attacked, using Tokijin's Dragon Strike. The attack seemed to be aptly named, for it had opened up great gashes in the youkai's side. However, it wasn't enough to stop the monster, as it stood up almost immediately and sent a massive ball of flame at the daiyoukai. Miroku noticed that the crimson flames and the blue lightning bolts of energy on the dragon's scale hide increased in intensity, the flames beginning to take over, and something clicked in the back of his mind. The blue energy that the dragon was emitting felt familiar, like that of a miko's. Sending sutras flying toward the youkai, he watched in fascination as they dissipated the flames but were destroyed by arcs of blue energy.

_**Hurts. Blood. Kill!**_

The scent of its own blood and the pain from its wounds sent the dragon into a frenzy, and Kagome began to be crushed beneath its anger. She could feel herself sinking into darkness, her awareness of what was happening fading as the youkai pushed her under.

'_NO!' _she cried inside her mind. If she couldn't stop it, the dragon would kill her friends! She pushed back against the dragon, but it was no use. _'Sesshomaru! Help me!'_

Snarling a challenge, the dragon turned its attention onto the most serious threat, the daiyoukai holding the youkai sword that had caused it so much pain.

Inuyasha leapt at the dragon's head, and once again was struck down, this time by a clawed paw that the dragon swung like it was striking at a fly. The hanyou cried out in pain as his flesh was ripped open by its claws, and he hit the ground hard, losing consciousness. Another swing of the paw brought Kirara down, a deep gash on her shoulder. She hit the ground on the other side of the dragon, and her passengers were violently thrown, rolling from the momentum. Miroku protected Shippo from the fall, and the two humans laid there for a bit, trying to get air back into their lungs as flames engulfed Kirara and then died down, revealing the fire neko in her kitten form.

Sango and Miroku stood up slowly, blood seeping from their skin from the scrapes they had gotten. Miroku held Shippo as Sango went to pick up Kirara. They were done for the fight, though Miroku was glad for the opportunity to talk. He had something to tell Sango, and he suspected that it probably wouldn't go over well.

Sesshomaru had dodged the dragon's fire ball easily, but paused in his attack. He was confused, a feeling that the daiyoukai was by no means familiar with. When the Dragon Strike had hit, the scent of Kagome's blood increased. Now that he bothered noticing, he could sense a strange mixture of power in the air. There was the youkai power, but there was also miko power coming from somewhere. Dodging a strike from the tail, Sesshomaru searched the area around the dragon, but could not find the source.

A blast of flame jolted his attention back to the dragon, and as he leapt away a clawed paw shot out and slammed into him. One of the claws cut into his side, and the others curled around his body, trying to trap Sesshomaru in a cage of living flesh.

Narrowing his eyes, he struck out and sliced into the dragon's forearm with his own claws. With a roar, it flung him away and sent another fire ball streaking after him. Flipping through the air, Sesshomaru landed gracefully on his feet and sent another Dragon Strike at the dragon, which destroyed the oncoming attack before hitting it head-on. The energy wave struck the dragon down again, and this time it stayed down, its body torn and bloody.

Sesshomaru watched the dragon fall with his usual stoic expression, and then noticed that the scent of Kagome's blood was stronger than ever before. He raised the blood-covered claws of his left hand to his face and his eyes widened as understanding dawned.

**A/N: **So, I had been looking through SessXKag fanfictions and I noticed that it seemed that if anyone was cursed it was Sesshomaru, either into his beast form, or into a human, or another way. That kind of got my imagination going, thinking of what would happen if Kagome were cursed instead. Since I love stories that turn Kagome into a demon somehow, I started imagining Kagome being changed into some type of beast form and Sesshomaru helping her out. That's when my muse came in with a vengeance.

Muse: Why not a dragon?

Me: Ooh! Ooh! *raises hand for some reason* I love dragons! :D

Muse: Good. Turn her into one and make her go insane.

Me: O_o

Muse: Do it. *glares*

Me: …Yeah, okay! :D

And so my muse lassoed me and dragged me away behind her story horse. Why does she have to be so violent? Anyway, for anyone who's wondering, Tamashiino Henkan means Transformation of the Soul. You'll learn more about it in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ** Okay, wow. It's really been that long since I've updated? Sorry everyone! I've been busy with school and struggling with some major writer's block. I went back to re-read what I've done so far, and realized that when I had uploaded this chapter I had cut out an important part in the beginning. I felt like an idiot for leaving out such an important part (and not even noticing for so long) so I decided to re-upload this chapter. I'm slowly working on the next one, so have a little more patience with me! (and don't mob together and come to kill me, please *bows head*)

"**To Hold the Flower"**

Chapter 3: The Tamashiino Henkan

_**Pain!**_

The pain! It hit them like a tidal wave, and for a moment both the dragon and the miko were swept away. Collapsing to the ground, they lay gasping for breath as their consciousness started slipping away and their vision dimmed. Set adrift in the darkness, Kagome felt the dragon's control slipping. Kagome clawed her way to the surface of her mind, and then the scent of her friends' blood hit her.

She had hurt them! Her feudal family was injured and bleeding because of her. Of what she had become. Despair, fear and finally anger at her situation set claws into her heart. It was Kikyo! It was all Kikyo's fault that she had turned into a monster!

The pain, fear, anger—everything that she felt since she had put on that necklace were all caused by her. If it weren't for that bitch, she wouldn't be like this, and she wouldn't have attacked her friends. Caught up in her emotions, Kagome began to lose her sense of self, starting to merge with the dark force now residing in her mind. Rage rose up from the depths of her soul, and a responding rage surged from the dragon. The emotions combined and dragged her deep down into the darkness. She welcomed it, forgetting about her friends and only wanting to appease the burning fire in her heart.

○ ~ T.H.t.F ~ ○

"WHAT?!" Sango whipped her head around to look at the monk with angry, disbelieving eyes.

"Please, you have to believe me, Sango!" Miroku cried. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth!"

"You expect me to believe that that monster of a youkai is actually Kagome?" she growled. "How could you even say something like that? What proof do you have?"

Miroku grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "I know what I feel, Sango! That youkai is giving off miko powers, it used them to destroy my sutras! I'd recognize that energy anywhere!"

Releasing her, he stepped back and looked at the fallen dragon, tears running down his face. "It's Kagome."

Seeing his tears, Sango began to believe him. Certainly she had noticed that the dragon had started out on the defensive, as if it didn't want to hurt them. She had thought it was strange, but dismissed it, thinking that the dragon had merely wanted to play with them first. Turning, she studied the dragon, desperately seeking something, anything that could prove Miroku wrong. Or right. She didn't know which she preferred. Could her heart sister still be alive? Could Kagome be the dragon they had been fighting?

There! Sango could just make it out from where they stood, but there on the dragon's hip was a star-shaped scar. Kagome had that exact same scar in the exact same place, from when Mistress Centipede had ripped the Shikon Jewel out of her body. Sango had seen it countless times when they bathed together. But how was it possible? How could a human, much less a miko, be turned into a dragon youkai?

At their feet, Shippo began to cry. Not only had his mother been turned into a dragon, but they had fought her and hurt her badly! He started running toward her body, only to be cut off by Sesshomaru landing in front of him, a barely conscious Inuyasha dangling from one hand by the collar of his fire rat haori. Dropping the hanyou to the ground, the daiyoukai walked towards the others.

"What the monk says is true. This Sesshomaru can smell that the dragon's blood has the same scent as Kagome's."

"But…how is it possible?" Sango asked. Suddenly she was looking into golden eyes, surprised to see confusion and worry within their depths.

"This Sesshomaru does not know."

Groaning, Inuyasha came fully awake. Seeing that the dragon was helpless for the moment, he drew Tessaiga and swung. "Kaze no—"

Suddenly his sword was blocked by Tokijin, and Sesshomaru stood in front of him, radiating anger. The daiyoukai pushed his half-brother back easily, and pointed his sword at the hanyou's bloody chest.

"Half-breed, this Sesshomaru will only warn you once. Do not attack the dragon again."

"What the hell, you bastard! First you fight it, and now you're defending it? Have you finally lost your mind?"

"Inuyasha, that dragon is Kagome!" Sango shouted. Inuyasha looked at her as if she'd gone nuts.

"It's true. I can sense that the dragon has Kagome's miko powers and Sesshomaru-sama has confirmed that its blood smells like Kagome's," Miroku explained.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, and realized that the blood covering the dragon did smell like Kagome's. 'How did I miss that? And if that's Kagome, then where's Kikyo?'

Before he could ask that question, the dragon erupted into motion. With a roar that shook the mountains, it unleashed an immense blast of flame hot enough to melt the rocks beneath their feet. Moving quickly, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru grabbed their companions and leapt away, barely missing being caught in the great toothed maw that shot towards them, slamming into the ground where they had been standing just seconds before. Rock shattered at the impact, and rubble and ash filled the air.

Dodging another blast, the half-brothers fled before the enraged dragon. Flying low to the ground, it followed, and they had to leap from side to side to avoid attacks that slammed into the ground around them. A quick change in direction sent the two running in the opposite direction as the dragon hurtled by overhead.

"So, what do we do now?" Inuyasha asked his half-brother.

Since he didn't know, Sesshomaru kept quiet and tried to think. 'How do you stop an enraged dragon without hurting her further?'

A fireball slammed into the ground at their backs, the shockwave from the blast knocking the two off their feet. Rolling, they regained their footing and found themselves looking straight into blood red eyes.

○ ~ T.H.t.F ~ ○

Their prey was right in front of them. Soon they would be no more, nothing but another meal. Raising a clawed paw, the dragon prepared to crush its enemies beneath it.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru saw the claws streaking down, and knew that they would probably not be able to dodge it in time, not while carrying the others. Desperate, Sesshomaru opened his mouth and yelled out a name.

"KAGOME!"

The cry shot through the dragon's mind like a lightning bolt, and jarred the miko from the comfort of the darkness. Coming back to herself, she tore away from the enveloping power of the youkai. Surging upwards, Kagome strove to overtake the dragon's will, desperation giving her strength like she never had before.

The group watched the strike as if it was in slow motion, and they saw it hesitate before continuing downwards, slamming into the ground and pulverizing the rocks next to the group. Looking upwards, they saw tremors running up and down the length of the dragon's body. The crimson flames and blue energy flared along the scaled hide. Flinching as if struck, the dragon refocused on the group at its feet and with a roar, flung its head toward them.

"OKAASAN!"

The open jaws stopped a couple feet from their heads as if hitting a barrier. Fangs at least as long as they were tall hovered over them, trembling slightly. Slowly, the red seeped from its eyes, leaving behind gold with blue rimmed pupils. Kagome stared down at her friends, her feudal family, seeing the wounds that she had inflicted and the look of fear on her adopted son's face.

With a pain-filled, keening roar Kagome flung herself into the sky, clawing at the orb in her chest as tears of flame leaked from her eyes.

○ ~ T.H.t.F ~ ○

Setting the monk and the fox kit down, Sesshomaru moved some distance away from the group.

"Follow," was all he said before he unleashed his own power, a vortex forming around him as he changed into his true form. Leaping into the air, Sesshomaru flew after the fleeing dragon. He was not going to let her escape him, not after she had finally returned to her senses.

○ ~ T.H.t.F ~ ○

Drops of blood rained down as Kagome raced through the air, burning whatever they landed on below. Keening softly, Kagome clutched her chest with her fore claws, trying to ease the burning pain she felt there once more and desperate to get rid of the orb that had done this to her.

She had been turned into a monster. All the dragon wanted was death and destruction, no matter who the victims were. Kagome had even allowed it to attack her friends, giving in to anger in a moment of weakness. She was no better than the youkai.

So, she fled, flying from the battle field and putting distance between herself and those she loved most. She had no desire to lose control and awaken to find the broken bodies of her friends beneath her claws. The memory of the carnage left over from the dragon's meal of the deer that morning surfaced in her mind.

She would not allow that to happen to her friends.

Soon she left the mountains behind her and flew over hilly land covered in forests and grassy fields. A river flowed in the distance. Kagome could smell the water. Then she smelled something else. People.

A village was nestled at the base of a hill, between two stands of trees. The scent of unwashed human bodies drifted into her nose, and the dragon stirred in the depths of her mind.

_**Prey.**_

Kagome pushed the dragon down, refusing to let it take over again. The more she struggled, though, the more it fought back, and the more intense the burning pain in her chest became. Kagome was exhausted, both mentally and physically, and her wounds weren't helping matters. Her awareness of what was happening around her became blurred, as if she was only half-conscious.

Screams cut through the air as the villagers caught sight of the dragon, and a wave of fear washed over her. The scent was intoxicating. Her control slipped, and the dragon began to take over.

○ ~ T.H.t.F ~ ○

Sesshomaru watched as the scent of the villager's fear hit Kagome's dragon senses, and saw golden eyes begin to bleed red.

Knowing that Kagome, unlike himself, was a kind and gentle soul, Sesshomaru understood that she would never forgive herself if she were the reason why so many humans died. Seeing the dragon begin to descend on the village, he increased his speed, shooting forward to intercept her.

Striking Kagome in the side, he sent them both tumbling to the ground several miles from the village. Their landing cleared a path through a forest of trees, leaving shattered trunks and splintered branches in their wake.

He had to move fast if he wanted to dominate her and place her under the control of his will. Dragons did not form packs like inu youkai did, but they had a similar sort of hierarchy in their society. If he could do it quickly enough, Kagome's instincts may get her to accept him as her alpha.

Shifting his weight, he pinned the dragon to the ground, covering her torso with his upper body and putting a heavy paw on her chest. Growling, he clamped his jaws around her throat.

Kagome struggled beneath him, nearly throwing Sesshomaru off with her greater mass, but eventually quieted. Releasing his hold on her throat, Sesshomaru drew his head back and stared into gold eyes with blue rimmed pupils.

After a moment, Kagome buried her nose in the thick fur at his throat, moving upwards to rub the bottom of his jaw. Sesshomaru's breath hitched and his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation. A purr swelled up from deep within his chest.

All too soon, Kagome pulled away. Sesshomaru opened his eyes again, watching as her head fell back, eyes closing as unconsciousness claimed her. Exhaustion and blood loss had finally taken effect.

Settling himself beside her prone form, he waited for the others to arrive.

○ ~ T.H.t.F ~ ○

So intent on its prey was the dragon that it did not even notice the inu youkai before it was struck in the side. The next thing it knew, they had crashed into the ground and it was pinned beneath the smaller youkai. That was not acceptable. Before it could react, though, jaws had clamped down on its throat, and the inu youkai was asking it to submit in the most primitive language of their kind.

Even heavily wounded and exhausted from the battle, the dragon struggled, not willing to submit without a fight. The miko inside it, though, accepted the youkai's dominance easily. The opposing reaction quieted the dragon, and it grudgingly acknowledged that the inu youkai was strong, and a worthy alpha. He had proved that by not only pinning them, but also through his strength in battle. However, the dragon was not yet willing to fully accept him as its alpha, no matter what Kagome's opinion on the matter was. Kagome felt the dragon recede into the back of her mind, giving over control to her, for once. She knew it would be waiting for the next opportunity.

Feeling the teeth release her throat, she stared upwards into red eyes with blue pupils. Hesitating for just a moment, she buried her nose into Sesshomaru's fur, relishing the scent of him, one that reminded her of the deep forest and the thunderstorm.

_**Mine.**_ The dragon's voice was a quiet rumble this time.

'_Ours,'_ Kagome corrected, before unconsciousness claimed her.

○ ~ T.H.t.F ~ ○

Within an hour, Ah-Un appeared. The two-headed dragon had watched the battle along with Jaken and Rin, and had seen his master leave to chase after the dragon youkai that they had been fighting. With his superior hearing, he had also heard Sesshomaru's command for the hanyou's pack to follow him. So, Ah-Un decided for himself that he would follow after his master as well. He ignored the imp's annoying screeches and flew off, keeping a safe distance from the two giant youkai.

Sesshomaru watched Ah-Un descend. He wasn't entirely certain that it would be safe for his dependents, especially his young ward, to be here, but he was confident in his ability to protect them. Kagome had accepted his dominance, at least for now, so Sesshomaru would have a bit of control over the dragon's actions.

As usual, Rin ran up to him immediately, excited to be reunited with her father figure. She had never seen him before in his true form, but she accepted him with her usual cheerfulness and loyalty. (He was in his puppy form!) Sesshomaru lowered his head down to the ground, and received a hug on his nose from his little ward. He was grateful that Rin didn't seem to be frightened of him at all. Jaken was happy to be back with his lord as well, though he was nervous about the dragon Sesshomaru lay beside. Ah-Un kept a careful distance. He recognized the dragon's scent, having meet Kagome before on several different occasions. Confused about what had occurred, he nevertheless accepted that somehow the Kagome that he knew had become a dragon. He loved the gentle miko, but his instincts told him to give the much more powerful dragon youkai her space.

Not too long after Ah-Un and his passengers had joined Sesshomaru, Inuyasha came running up. He had been slowed by his wounds and the fact that he had to carry Sango and Miroku, as well as Shippo and Kirara, on his back. But, Sesshomaru had to grudgingly acknowledge, he had made pretty good time so heavily burdened. _'For a wounded half-breed.'_

Now they were all together once again. And they still had no ideas about what they could do to turn Kagome back to normal, or even how she had been turned into a youkai in the first place. When Rin asked where her 'Kagome-oneesan' was, Sango and Miroku had to explain what had happened to Kagome to her and Jaken. Rin was worried, and of course Jaken started loudly protesting the fact that a 'filthy human miko' was turned into a 'magnificent, powerful youkai.' A quick swing of Miroku's staff quieted the imp.

After Jaken had woken up from his little nap, Miroku asked the imp if he had heard of anything like this happening before. "Well," Jaken began, sitting down and thinking for a moment. "I have heard of something like this before, though it was only from an old legend. I can't quite remember what it was called…"

"The Tamashiino Henkan," a voice called out from someplace. Myoga hopped out from where he had been hiding, and leapt up onto the stump of a fallen tree.

In a burst of light, Sesshomaru returned to his humanoid form and walked quickly to where the flea stood. "You will tell this Sesshomaru what you know, Myoga."

"Yeah, how did this Tama-whatever cause Kagome to turn into that?" Inuyasha rudely said, pointing a clawed finger at the unconscious dragon.

"The Tamashiino Henkan, foolish half-breed. Refrain from revealing your stupidity before this one again," Sesshomaru didn't even bother looking toward Inuyasha when he spoke, all attention focused on the old flea youkai sitting on the tree stump. "Speak."

"The Tamashiino Henkan is a part of a very ancient legend. It was created before even your grandsire's time, Sesshomaru-sama. Very few people know of it today," Myoga explained.

"Then how do you know what it is, Myoga-san?" Miroku asked, settling to the ground beside the stump. Sango sat beside him, with both Shippo and Kirara in her lap. The others made themselves comfortable within easy hearing distance of the flea. Sesshomaru remained standing.

"In my youth I had made a study of legends and folklore," Myoga replied. "It was something of a fascination of mine. I traveled all over, asking questions and speaking to the most interesting people…"

The flea trailed off, sensing the daiyoukai's impatience. Clearing his throat, he began to tell them the legend.

"Now, this is partly what I have learned through my research, and partly my own thoughts of what happened based on my knowledge of the time period and other legends. A lot of the legend of the Tamashiino Henkan has been lost, after all.

The Tamashiino Henkan is a youkai artifact, an orb created by a dragon daiyoukai. This happened long ago, before the lands had been divided into the Northern, Eastern, Southern and Western territories. From what I have studied, those days were very violent, with youkai having no sort of rulers besides the leaders of their own packs or clans. They attacked humans often, and fought with mikos and monks who had the power to oppose them.

Now, Ryuusatoru, the dragon that created the Tamashiino Henkan, was a powerful daiyoukai, though he was unlike the other youkai that lived at that time. He was honorable and did not like the idea of attacking humans, who were weak and not worthy opponents. Being curious, he decided to study them instead. I suppose he wanted to find out how they were surviving, even though they were so much weaker than their youkai opponents.

Ryuusatoru became enamored by the strong wills and hearts of the humans. He chose a village that was filled with people who he saw as compassionate, going out of their way to help those in need, even if they were youkai, and became its protector. Eventually he fell in love with the miko that lived within the village, a beautiful woman by the name of Sagiso. (**A/N:** Sagiso means white egret flower or fringed orchid in Japanese)

He began courting her, though taking Sagiso as his mate was taboo at that time, no matter how much he loved her. The other youkai probably would have attacked the village nonstop if they had heard that Ryuusatoru had taken a human mate.

The dragon loved her so much, though, that the thought of losing her to old age because he was unable to make her his mate was unbearable. Because marking Sagiso as a human would be too dangerous for her and the village that he had come to care about, Ryuusatoru decided to transform her into a dragon youkai like himself.

Legend has it that he combined his youkai powers, his blood, and even part of his soul into an orb of incredible power, the Tamashiino Henkan. Its name means Transformation of the Soul, and unfortunately for the dragon's beloved, that is exactly what it does.

When Ryuusatoru placed the orb around her neck, a massive surge of power came from the orb, and the resulting explosion destroyed the village and much of the surrounding area. He barely made it out with his life, I believe, though his act was successful. The human miko that he loved so much was now turned into a dragon youkai.

However, the youkai powers within Sagiso were too much for her to handle. Unable to accept what had happened to her and her village, she was also unable to control herself. Eventually Sagiso was no more, and what was left was an incredibly powerful youkai that was more violent than anything that had been seen before. It had no intelligence to speak off, running only on instincts. Ryuusatoru had lost his beloved, and was forced to battle an insane dragon that threatened to destroy everything in the land. He won, though he was mortally wounded by the end of the battle. The dragon that had once been Sagiso burned into ashes upon its death, and the necklace that held the orb lay in its remains.

Before his own death, Ryuusatoru had the Tamashiino Henkan sealed away, to prevent anyone else from using it and making the same mistake that he did."

Finished with the story, Myoga crossed his arms and looked over at the dragon that was Kagome.

"If Kagome-sama cannot accept what has been done to her and cannot control her youkai side, eventually she will be lost as well. Just like Sagiso."


End file.
